


The starting of a Friendship

by DoggyYasha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Crack, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: When Rock Lee won't leave and the Kazekage needs help.. a wonderful friendship is formed.





	The starting of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were watching Naruto Spin off SD: Rock Lee and his ninja pals.  
> So …that's the base of this story.
> 
> Originally posted September 2017

One day in Suna, otherwise known as the hidden sand village, the Kazekage, Gaara, was banging his head against a wall very uncharacteristic type fashion. Why you may ask was he doing that.  
The answer was Rock Lee. Ever since he and the hyper green blur became 'friends', the aforementioned green blur often found his way to the sand village sans team mate to "hang". Gaara did not hang with anyone, plus he had a job to do. So, after his head started hurting from the banging, he put out an S.O.S to the Leaf village.

Gaara hoped against hope that his good friend Naruto would come to save him. (He didn't want to hurt Lee, because of alliances that had been made so it was just easier to get the leaf to deal with their own ninja). His resolve however was breaking and he was seriously thinking of just crushing the kid in a sand coffin, when his door opened.

When the door opened he looked from his desk to the person walking in, about to give them a glare that would level them instantly, or order them to take care of Lee if it was Naruto, but he was not prepared for the purple haired goddess to walk in. Her shy demeanor did nothing but interest him further, her eyes were pale, like that of Neji Hyuga. Her voice was so soft and gentle that he found himself holding his breath as she spoke so that he wouldn't miss a single sound.

"H-hi, my name is Hinata Hyuga, m-my team mates and I came to retrieve Lee, w-we are sorry for the trouble." She was blushing a bit and even bowed before continuing. "Kiba and Shino went to settle him and we shall go now."

Ah, he knew who this was now; she was the girl that was always nervous around Naruto.  
Naruto?! Who the hell is that? His only friend was this woman, whose eyes seemed to see into his soul, without even trying. Who needed Naruto with this goddess around? He had to work quickly so that he could keep her in Suna and learn more about her.

Gaara nodded to show that he had heard Hinata remembering he actually had to speak. "Please, Hinata, you and your team mate are welcome to stay the night as the sun is setting, and Rock Lee home will take lots of energy I am sure."

The girl blushed a bit at the thought of being invited to stay the night by someone so handsome, and the Kazekage to boot. She accepted his offer and they both went to tell the teammate of the new plans for the night.

Gaara and Hinata got to know eachother better and it started a wonderful friendship that would blossom into something much closer and much deeper. … Naruto who indeed.


End file.
